Gonin
by DestinyCallsInc
Summary: I'll think of a better title later... Basically this is a story about what happens with the five main shinobi villages ban together to form an elite squad designated solely to hunting the Akatsuki. Summary isn't that good but the story is!


Temari stood in a small room in the Hokage▓s office building in Konoha. She and her brothers had traveled to Konoha at the request of the Hokage. The five Kages were to come together in Konoha to discuss the Akatsuki problem. It was two years since Gaara had been taken abducted and they were no closer to eliminating the threat. Now the five great shinobi nations were banning together to form a specialized unit with the sole mission of hunting and killing the Akatsuki. One shinobi from each nation would make up the five man team and Temari was the shinobi from Sunagakure. And now she sat, waiting in the small room to see who her teammates would be. She wasn▓t exceptionally excited for this mission but she knew its importance and she was willing to do whatever it took to exterminate the Akatsuki. She looked up and smiled when she saw Hyuuga Neji enter the room. ⌠So you▓re the one Tsunade▓s sending?■ Neji nodded, a small smile on his face. ⌠The Tsuchikage and Raikage have just arrived. Their shinobi should be here soon.■ ⌠And the Mizukage?■ Temari asked. ⌠He▓s on his way.■ Neji said, sitting on a chair near Temari. She nodded, folding her arms and leaning back. ⌠This is going to be interesting┘ Have you heard anything about the other shinobi?■ ⌠Nothing; the other Kages are being very secretive.■ Neji said with a sigh. ⌠Figures┘■ Temari muttered moments before the door opened and a tall woman with long brown hair walked in. Her skin was a rich dark brown that stood out beautifully against her baggy beige pants that settled low on her hips and a tight beige tank-top that showed most of her cleavage and midriff. She surveyed the two ninja with honey eyes that were filled with barely suppressed anger. The hitai-ate around her forehead showed that she was the shinobi from Tsuchigakure. Temari and Neji stood respectfully and the shinobi glared at them. ⌠I▓m Temari, this is Hyuuga Neji.■ Temari said, smiling warily at the ninja.  
⌠Takeyama Mayumi.■ She said, walking away from the door before crossing her arms and leaning against the wall. She continued to stare angrily at the two shinobi until the door opened once more and a shinobi as different from Takeyama Mayumi as possible walked into the room. He was tall with skin that was deathly pale. His hair was silvery white and his eyes were the pale gray of winter skies. He wore tight gray pants and a long sleeved gray shirt a shade lighter than the pants. The black vest he wore over the shirt was in sharp contrast to his otherwise pale form. He smiled at the shinobi in the room and bowed. ⌠Hajimemashite.■ He said happily. ⌠Watashi wa Fukukami Toshi desu. Doozo Yoroshiku■ Temari smiled back at him and Neji nodded politely while Mayumi▓s glare intensified as she looked at the ninja. The three ninja introduced themselves and stood in a more or less comfortable silence. Mayumi continued to lean against the wall, glaring at the others while Toshi stood near Neji and Temari, glancing nervously at Mayumi from time to time. ⌠So┘ the Mist ninja┘ anyone know who it▓s gonna be?■ Toshi asked eventually, clearly uncomfortable with the silence.  
⌠No idea.■ Temari said. Toshi nodded. ⌠Oh well, the anticipation makes it exciting ne?■ He said with a smile.  
⌠You▓re pretty excited about this aren▓t you Cloud boy?■ Temari asked with a laugh.  
Toshi shrugged. ⌠Why not? This is a big deal, the five largest nations working together. Who knows, it could lead to a new era of peace and prosperity.■ He said with a laugh.  
⌠You▓re an idiot.■ Mayumi said contemptuously.  
⌠Hey, what▓s your problem?■ Toshi asked. ⌠You▓ve been glaring at me since I got here! Have I done something to you?■ Mayumi sneered at him. ⌠My problem? I▓m stuck working with a rich, pretty boy from Konoha and a moron from Kumo. Forgive me if I▓m not as excited as you.■ Neji looked up in surprise. ⌠You don▓t even know me!■ Toshi said angrily. Temari sighed and slumped down in a chair. ⌠This is turning out so well all ready┘■ The door opened one more time and a tall, slender woman stood in the doorway. Her alabaster skin was covered by a tight violet dress that matched three ribbons that were tied around her upper right arm. Around her upper left arm were two lavender ribbons that matched the cloth used to tie her Hidden Mist hitai-ate around her waist. She slowly brushed some of her ebony hair out of her onyx eyes as she surveyed the surrounding ninja.  
⌠What the-⌠ ⌠No fucking way!■ ⌠Unbelievable┘■ Mayumi, Toshi and Neji spoke in unison as the Mist ninja entered the room and shut the door quietly behind her. She stopped in mid-motion when she heard their exclamations and turned toward Temari. ⌠Anything to add kaze no musume?■ The ninja asked, her voice was soft and melodic and held a trace of darkness.  
Temari shrugged. ⌠I have no idea who you are.■ The ninja nodded. ⌠I see. Now, you┘■ She said, looking at Neji. ⌠You have more than ample reason for being unhappy to see me but you two┘■ She said, looking at Toshi and Mayumi. ⌠I don▓t believe I▓ve done anything to you two┘■ She said with a small frown.  
⌠Someone clue me in.■ Temari said, folding her arms. ⌠How do you two know each other?■ She asked Neji.  
⌠She tried to kill Naruto a few years ago.■ Neji said, watching the Mist ninja closely. Temari looked surprised and turned to the Mist ninja. ⌠Why?■ ⌠My Mizukage wanted the kyuubi dead. I was given the mission.■ She said, her voice emotionless save for that hint of darkness.  
⌠Why didn▓t you kill him?■ Temari asked.  
⌠I couldn▓t.■ She responded.  
⌠You had a change of heart?■ Temari asked.  
⌠No. I had every intention of killing him. But I couldn▓t kill him and fight my supposed allies at the same time.■ She said, a slight flicker of emotion behind her eyes.  
⌠That▓s what you get for allying yourself with the Akatsuki.■ Neji said calmly.  
⌠You were allied with the Akatsuki?■ Temari asked.  
⌠For a short while yes. Which is why I was assigned to this mission; I have extensive knowledge of how they work.■ The shinobi said.  
Temari nodded.  
⌠Why the fuck are you being so calm?■ Toshi yelled. ⌠There is no way I▓m fucking working with her! No fucking way! This is fucking messed up!■ He said, a trace of panic in his voice.  
⌠What are you talking about?■ Temari asked.  
⌠Do you not know who she is?■ Toshi asked in disbelief.  
Temari shook her head, clearly confused. ⌠She▓s the Bloody Illusionist!■ Toshi yelled. ⌠Everyone who works with her dies!■ Temari and Neji turned to the Mist shinobi in surprise. ⌠What is your name?■ She asked Toshi, her voice still calm.  
⌠Fukukami Toshi.■ He said nervously.  
The Mist ninja smiled slightly and nodded. ⌠I see. Now I understand.■ She turned to Temari. ⌠Allow me to explain. The Fukukami clan is a clan of genjutsu users, as a rule any clan dedicated to genjutsu use refuses to work with me.■ ⌠Why is that?■ Temari asked.  
The ninja▓s smile widened slightly. ⌠Most genjutsu, no matter how powerful, cannot kill. All of mine can.■ She said with a hint of morbid pride in her voice.  
⌠The last time we met your genjutsu weren▓t so powerful.■ Neji said.  
⌠I▓ve improved greatly.■ She responded, turning back toward Toshi. ⌠If you refuse to work with my I won▓t hold it against you but you▓ll have to take the matter up with your Raikage. My Mizukage has assigned me to this mission and I will not fail him.■ She said softly before turning to Mayumi. ⌠And you? I assume you aren▓t a genjutsu user┘■ She said.  
⌠No. I▓m not. But I▓ve heard of you and there▓s no way I can work with someone like you.■ Mayumi said angrily.  
⌠Why not?■ Temari asked.  
⌠She▓s weak.■ Mayumi answered condescendingly. ⌠She refuses to kill unless she▓s ordered to or has to. She doesn▓t have what it takes to be a strong shinobi.■ ⌠You people are missing the important issue here!■ Toshi yelled. ⌠Did you not hear me when I told you that anyone she works with dies? Every single teammate she▓s ever had is dead! Death follows her!■ The Mist ninja walked slowly across the room, moving with the grace of a dancer as she sunk into a chair.  
⌠Are you listening to me?■ Toshi asked the others. ⌠Do you understand what I▓m saying? If we team with her we▓ll all die!■ ⌠You▓re being dramatic.■ Temari said. ⌠No I▓m not! Ask her!■ Toshi said. ⌠Tell them!■ He yelled at her. She looked at him with dark eyes. ⌠It is true; all of my previous teammates are dead.■ ⌠That doesn▓t mean anything.■ Temari said. ⌠The life of a ninja is dangerous. They die.■ Toshi shook his head. ⌠No, she▓s cursed. Death follows her wherever she goes┘■ He said, watching her warily.  
The Mist ninja sighed, crossing her long legs. ⌠It has been said that I am an omen of death.■ She said. ⌠But really, you are shinobi aren▓t you? If you▓re too afraid to work with me then go tell your respective Kages.■ She said, eyeing the four closely.  
Temari shook her head. ⌠I▓ve got no problem working with you.■ She said. ⌠Neither do I.■ Neji said.  
⌠I▓m not afraid of you.■ Mayumi said, glaring at her.  
Toshi looked at each of the shinobi in turn, fear in his eyes. ⌠You▓re all mad┘■ Mayumi sneered at him. ⌠If you▓re too afraid then go to you Raikage and tell him to send a stronger shinobi.■ Toshi glared at her. ⌠Fuck you.■ He said. ⌠I▓m in. But if you▓re going to get any of us killed; it better be her first!■ He said to the Mist ninja as he pointed at Mayumi.  
⌠What▓s your name anyhow?■ Temari asked.  
⌠Akihana Shiori.■ The Mist ninja responded, running her fingers through her short hair. Temari and Mayumi introduced themselves and the five reverted back to a silence far more uncomfortable than those in the past. Toshi shot fearful glances at Shiori and angry glances at Mayumi as Mayumi glared at Toshi. Temari stared at the door, willing someone to come in and break the uncomfortable silence. Neji stood against a wall, his eyes closed as he tried to ignore the others. Shiori alone seemed at ease as she sat in the chair, her legs crossed and her eyes gazing off into space. The tension in the room was thick enough to choke on and Shiori couldn▓t help but smile slightly. Temari all but sighed in relief as the door opened and the Hokage came in. Tsunade shut the door behind her and surveyed the five shinobi for a moment before speaking. ⌠You five have been assigned to a mission that is potentially one of the most dangerous that has ever been assigned to such a small squad. Your only objective is to hunt and kill the members of the Akatsuki. You are above the laws of shinobi and the boundaries of each land will be all but invisible to you. You are to be as shadows, intent only upon your prey. Whatever differences you have, whatever preconceptions of each other you hold, these must be forgotten. You must act as one, flawlessly and perfectly. Normally you would spend years training for a mission like this but we don▓t have years. You will leave immediately and you must discover how to work as a team as you search, for if you do not, you will perish.■ Tsunade paused, looking around at the shinobi again. ⌠Your supplies are ready for you in the next room.■ Tsunade said, motioning for the shinobi to follow her. In the next room five packs were laid out and each shinobi took one, each silent. Tsunade watched them with a sad look on her face. She watched from a window as they walked out of the office and down the road toward the gates of Konoha. ⌠Good luck.■ She said quietly.  
At the gates of Konoha many shinobi stood, as expected word of the alliance spread like wildfire and no one could resist the chance to see the five shinobi leave. The five stopped at the gates and some ninja broke away from the crowd. Kankuro and Nara Shikamaru went to speak with Temari while Rock Lee and TenTen went to speak with Neji. Shiori, Toshi and Mayumi waited in silence, watching the shinobi say good bye to their friends with varying degrees of annoyance. The gates finally opened and the five set off amid the curious stares of the crowd. They walked in silence, each lost in their own thoughts. When they were a few hours away from the village Toshi turned to Neji with a grin, ⌠Hey, you▓re Hokage▓s pretty nice.■ He said. Neji nodded. ⌠She▓s a good leader.■ ⌠Yeah?■ Toshi asked. ⌠She▓s one on the Sanin right? The medical specialist?■ Neji nodded again, glancing at Toshi.  
⌠Is she really as good as they say?■ He asked.  
Neji smiled slightly. ⌠You have a lot of questions.■ He said.  
Toshi nodded and grinned. ⌠I just like to make conversation. What about you,■ He asked Temari. ⌠You▓re the sister of the Kazekage right?■ Temari nodded. ⌠How▓s that? Stressful ne?■ He asked.  
Temari laughed and nodded. ⌠I suppose┘■ She answered.  
⌠So what about-■ ⌠Will you just shut up?■ Mayumi snapped, glaring at Toshi.  
⌠Why are you such a bitch?■ Toshi asked her.  
⌠Why are you such an idiot?■ Mayumi responded.  
⌠Fuck off.■ Toshi snapped.  
⌠Is this really necessary?■ Temari asked them. Toshi shook his head sheepishly and Mayumi smirked. ⌠Thank you.■ Temari said, shaking her head in disbelief. 


End file.
